


Mistakes I’ve Made

by orphan_account



Series: Words Whispered in the Dark [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Back at my depressing bullshit, How Do I Tag, Letter, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stop trying to make me feel less than I am.
Series: Words Whispered in the Dark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565038





	Mistakes I’ve Made

Why do you see the worst in me? 

I thought you were supposed to support me but it’s like you just point out every way that I am wrong. 

Stupid, idiot, dumbass. It’s like you’ve forgotten my name so you call me as you see me.

I try. I try so hard but you ignore my accomplishments and look straight at my mistakes. 

I’m sorry I can’t as perfect as you. I’m sorry I can’t do everything you can do. But I wish you would stop blaming me for the mistakes that made me human.

Please look at the good in me and not at the bad. Stop trying to make me feel less than I am. Hold out your hand and guide me rather than keep pushing me at the problems.


End file.
